The present invention relates to a feed additive for livestock and the like containing a lot of urne (Japanese apricot) as a main ingredient in which, when given to livestock such as pigs, cows or raised fish, suppresses their diseases and increases their growing and raising rates. The feed demanding rate can also be improved whereby the cost of the feed can be greatly reduced.
It has been widely carried out up to now that, in the hog raising and the fish raising, etc., the feed is given after adding the various additives thereto so that the diseases are suppressed and also the amount of the body growth is improved.
However, in the conventionally used feed additives, the effect is expected only to an extent of about 70% at best even if the amount of the body growth and the demand for the feed (amount of the feed intake), etc. are improved by using, for example, bifid bacteria, oligosacchrides, antibiotics, etc. when the demand for the feed is taken as an example, on an average 330 kg of the feed is necessary for one porker until it is put on the market.
Thus the cost therefor is not negligible and, if antibiotics are used for the therapy of the diseases, that will be a violation of the Drugs, Cosmetics and Medical Instrurnents Act and such a porker will have to be disposed. Further, in the conventional feed additives, when they are given to the livestock or the fish by a common method, there are some cases that the feed is excreted in an undigested state, and thus the bad smell is given off and cause a problem of the environmental pollution in the case of the livestock.